dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Lashina
}} Lashina is a powerful New God warrior and the leader of the Female Furies; the most feared warriors of Apokolips. Although a skilled warrior in her own right, Lashina is obsessed with maintaining her status as a warrior due to being constantly hounded for her position by Bernadeth; Desaad's sister. In addition to this, Granny Goodness delights in constantly comparing Lashina's exploits negatively to that of her predecessor; Big Barda. Background Lashina was raised on Apokolips in Granny Goodness' Happiness Home orphanage, a torturous environment where only the strongest survived. As she proved herself a strong and versatile killer she was eventually chosen as a member of Granny Goodness’s elite squad of assassins known as the Female Furies. While she was originally chosen as a simple member, after the group's initial leader, Big Barda, fled from the group, Lashina was promoted as the group's new leader, with her first assignment being to hunt down and retrieve Barda and her lover, Scott Free. While the Furies pursued the wayward New God to Earth, they became side-tracked from their mission and instead left their former leader on amicable terms. When the Female Furies are sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary (headquarters of the Suicide Squad) to retrieve Glorious Godfrey, Bernadeth, long jealous of Lashina's position as leader of the Furies, arranged to have Lashina kicked out of the Boom Tube during their escape. Thrown into the nearby swamps of Louisiana, Lashina was later discovered by the Squad while they were hunting Manhunters. Suffering from amnesia, Lashina returned with the Squad to Belle Reve where she was eventually given the nickname "The Duchess" ("Duchess" for short) due to her regal manner. Attending various missions with the Squad, Lashina regained her memory after a confrontation with the Justice League lead her to encounter Scott Free again and Amanda Waller; who harbored her own suspicions on "Duchess"' origins, showed her a recording of the Female Furies' attack on Belle Reve. Intending to return to Apokolips but knowing that she would have to fight her way to Bernadeth and defeat the traitor to regain her position, Lashina bided her time until she was able to abduct various members of the Squad to accompany her in her "insurrection" to Apokolips. While several Squad members were killed by the planet's Parademon forces, Lashina was able to meet and kill Bernadeth in battle; successfully regaining her honour as a warrior and position in the Furies. However, although Darkseid applauded her initiative in retaking her position, he was nonetheless displeased with her bringing humans to Apokolips and executed her with his Omega Beams. Later revived, along with Bernadeth, Lashina continues to lead the Female Furies in various missions for Darkseid. Combat Statistics *Lashina (Happiness Home) *Lashina (Darkseid's War Factory) Involvement *Lashina appears alongside Stompa and Granny Goodness in the Happiness Home raid. *Lashina is one of the possible bosses in the Darkseid's War Factory raid. Associated Equipment *Domineering Fury Headgear Trivia *Lashina first appeared in Mister Miracle #6 (January 1972) *Lashina is voiced by Jen Brown. *Although skilled in numerous weapons and combat styles, Lashina's preferred weapons are electrified steel whips and lashes. During her time as "Duchess" she took a liking to using a high powered laser rifle of her own creation during missions. *As a New God, Lashina is actually colossal in physical size, with the natural size of a New God being multiple times the size of Earth, and uses the Boom Tube technology to rescale herself to mortal proportions when traveling beyond New Genesis and Apokolips. Gallery File:HOP II Launcher.png FemaleFuries.jpg CjEzj2XWEAI4o45.jpg Lashina (DWF).png Lashina and Stompa (DWF).png External links * }} Wikipedia *Lashina DC Database Category:Female Category:New Gods Category:Villains Category:Meta Category:Apokolips Category:Lashina Category:Suicide Squad